Lost Time
by Bryanicus
Summary: An entry for a competition. It was a little rushed, but I still hope you enjoy. While at the cal mira archipelago Naofumi learns of something important.


After a long day of level grinding on Cal Mira Naofumi and his team settled down at an inn. While they were out grinding he had noticed Raphtalia seemed rather distant. She normally focuses her attention on fighting. "Something must be wrong. I need to ask her in private." Naofumi thought to himself.

As they were settling down, Raphtalia went to sit outside on the balcony and stared out at the ocean. "Master, I think something is wrong with big sister. She's been sighing all day and hasn't been doing much in battle." Said Filo.

"I'm going to go talk to her, don't go destroying anything."

Naofumi stepped out onto the balcony and Raphtalia just sighed. Clearly something is not right.

"Raphtalia you've been really distant all day, what's wrong?" He said calmly.

She sighed again and began to speak slowly. "Today was Rifana's Birthday… I can't help but be reminded of her. She was going to be 11 today."

"You said that she always wanted to meet me."

"She was always obsessed with the stories of the 4 cardinal heroes. She said she wanted to marry the shield hero. Thinking back it's almost kinda funny."

Naofumi reaches out and places his hand on the top of her head and begins slowly rubbing the top of her head. "When we go back to the mainland we can stop by Rifana's grave again if you want."

"Thank you Naofumi-Sama." Raphtalia paused for a while to think of what to say. "I never was able to celebrate my 10th birthday. It happened shortly after I was captured. Rifana was the only one who wanted to do something for me. She tried giving my her food, but she was sick and I insisted her have it."

"Let's go back inside. We have another long day of level grinding ahead of us." Nafumi took his hand off of Raphtalia's head and walked towards the door. Raphtalia followed behind him and they both entered the room. Filo was already asleep. Raphtalia also went to bed a while after.

Naofumi knew he needed to do something for her. She had helped him so much and was always so kind. After coming face to face with her previous master he knew just how much she had been through. The detail of missing her birthday was one he had not considered, but in hindsight seemed quite likely. She never said anything about birthdays in the past, but she always wanted to cause him as little trouble as possible.

Raphtalia appreciated the bracelet he made her but she ended up giving it to Keel. He took some leftover materials from Therese's bracelet that he made and got to work.

He worked all night, he did his best to work with the time constraints and the lack of materials and made a nice necklace with a small red gem in the center.

As he finished Raphtalia began stirring and knew he was running out of time. He placed it into a wooden box and wrapped it in colorful paper. Then he tied a ribbon around the outside He hid it behind his back as Raphtalia sat up.

She stretched and began to speak. "Goodmorning Naofumi-Sama."

Naofumi walked towards her and presented the small box to her.

"What's this for?"

"Open it and find out."

Raphtalia carefully untied the knot, unwraps the box, and opens it.

She lets out a gasp and takes the necklace out of the box. Her tail sweeping across the bed behind her.

"I know it's late, happy birthday Raphtalia."

Excited, she jumped up and hugged Naofumi. "You shouldn't have Nafumi-Sama!"

Naofumi his returns her hug.

They both hear Filo begin to sit up.

"No fair, why does big sister get a present and not me?!"

"Filo, she missed her birthday and I'm trying to make up for it." Naofumi explained

Filo cocked her head to the side "birthday what is that? Does it taste good? "

"Every year on the day you were born, I guess in your case hatched, people like to give gifts. We'll celebrate yours when it comes around. Today is for Raphtalia."

Filo passed for a moment to think about the situation. "Ok" filo ran over to Naofumi and raphtalia and joined their hug.

Their day didn't have much of a celebration but Naofumi let cooked them all a nice meal for dinner and made a cake of sorts. They didn't have the candles or singing that Naofumi had in his world, but the cake was made for a nice dessert for them to enjoy.


End file.
